Potter Twins
by Blue Luver5000
Summary: What would happen if Harry potter and Sabrina Grimm were twin wizards and fairy tale detectives? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Katrena: Hello.**

**Daphne: Hi, hurry up with the disclaimer. I want to read the story.**

**Katrena: Fine, I don't own Harry Potter or Sisters Grimm.**

**Daphne: Thank You now on with-**

**Katrena: The Story!**

Chapter 1

James POV

I watched as Lily pushed our son into the world. "Honey, I would like to name our son Harry. I have been wanting to name my son Harry since I was a little girl. Do you like the name?"

"Sweety, I love the name. We now have a beautiful son if you want to name him Harry then let's name him Harry." As I finished my sentence Lily screamed "James, I think we're having twins!"

After 10 minutes of Lily screaming, she pushed our beautiful daughter into the world "James you can name her because I named Harry."

After thinking for a while I decided on a name. "Sweety, I think we should name our daughter Sabrina, do you like the name?" I watched as Lily thought for a moment and said "I love the name Sabrina. I am glad that we finally have a family."

After weighing and measuring the twins, I asked the nurse "Will you go get Sirius Black **(A:N sorry if I spelt his name wrong)** from the waiting room please?"

"Of course Mr. Potter I will be back in a moment." She left in a hurry. When she came back, Lily and I had to ask him a very important question. "Sirius?" I asked "Lily and I would like you to be the children's godfather?"

Shocked Sirius spoke stuttering a bit "I wwwould love to be their gggodfffather." I was so happy he accepted the offer. I have known Sirius since I was at Hogwarts my first year. "Thank you Sirius."

**Katrena: I hope you liked the first chapter of the story. Please R&R.**

**Daphne: Am I in this story it is always Sabrina as the main character and not me.**

**Katrena: you will have to wait and see. OK?**

**Daphne: Fine *with a mad look on her face***


	2. Chapter 2

**Katrena: Sorry I haven't been on in a while because my internet is out so I either had to go to Mc Donald's or to the library to publish this. I am sorry so I will just get on with the story. I don't own SG or HP.**

Harry's POV

It is the first day of 5th grade and Sabrina and I have to ride the bus. The problem is we just moved here from Godricks Hollow. **(A:N Sorry if I spelt wrong) **We are now going to a new school in London. As we were walking to the bus stop a kid about 5"9' walked up to Sabrina and asked "Are you a new kid?"

Sabrina said with a lot of attitude "Who wants to know?"

"I do and you don't talk to me with attitude you got it punk?" the bully said with ager in his voice and pushed Sabrina to the ground hard. I got so mad that I yelled at the boy "No one pushes my sister and gets away with it." I pushed the boy back hard so that he fell to the ground. As he was getting up, he suddenly he started bloating up. **(A:N sorry for not being original had writers block)** When he got big enough he floated away yelling "Hey whats happening get me down from here!"

After the incident Sabrina and I ran home as fast as we could. When we got there we told mom and dad. Dad told us "Children you must calm down the kid will come down in an hour or so. Just try to hold your temper in next time OK?"

Sabrina and I spoke simultaneously when we replied "Ok dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Katrena: sorry I haven't been on in a while my internet was out so I couldn't get on FF. I hope you like the story. I don't own HP or SG.**

Sabrina's POV

Harry and I are so excited that we are moving away from this stupid city. The bad part is we are moving to the states. We are moving to some place called Fairyport Landing, in New York. I have a feeling that we will still not fit in. But, we have to hope the kids there like us or were screwed.

As I was packing my room for the move, my dad walked in and told me "Honey your mother and I would like to ask you and Harry are fine with us moving. We know that moving from Godricks Hollow was hard so we want to ask you if you are fine with the move?"

"Yah dad I am fine with the move but I don't know how Harry would take it." I said.

"Harry is fine with it, I asked him before I asked you. I am glad that you accept the move." My dad said, hugged me and left the room.

When I finished packing my room, I brought all I could down stairs to put it with the other stuff. I couldn't believe that we were moving tomorrow. This is going to be the last time I see London for a while. Well it is getting late so, I better be going to bed.

**Katrena: I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R.**


End file.
